The Superb Matchmakers
by purpledolpin05
Summary: The legend says that one must at least matchmake a couple before the age of 30, or they will be crused to be single for life. Now, Jacklyn, Merida, Eugene, Anna and Kristoff are off to break the curse by one mission-Matchmaking Hiccup! Will they succeed? ontains Older! HiccupxFemale! Jack, EugenexRapunzel, KristAnna, Helsa and MeriGuffin.(MeridaxYoung McGuffin)
1. Introducing the casts!

**The casts:**

**Main cast:**

**1) Hiccup Hornendus Haddock III**

Hiccup is a hawker who sells BBQ fish in a coffee shop. His adopted brother is Terrence 'Toothless' Haddock. He is accused as the lecher of town but he really isn't. He also develops a crush on Jacklyn Frost when first he saw her.

**2) Jacklyn 'Jack' Lunar Overland-Frost**

Jacklyn is the adopted sister of Toothiana and is an elementary school teacher. She is a fun-loving girl and she loves kids. She, Merida, Eugene, Kristoff and Anna are off to break the curse of eternal singleness by one mission-Matchmaking Hiccup! She is also Rapunzel and Hans' cousin.

**3) Kristoff Bjorgman**

Kristoff is an odd-ball of the gang and is an ice-cream seller. His motorbike is named Sven. He is sometimes a loner but he tends to argue with Anna Arendelle.

**4) Anna Arendelle**

The younger sister of Elsa Arrendelle and she is also a hair stylist. She is a daring and impulsive, she argues a lot with Kristoff ever since childhood.

**5) Merida Dunbrouch**

A daring, brave and the tomboy of the team. She is the Town Council, Elinor's daughter and sells cakes in the bakery. She has a crush on George McGuffin who likes her back. She tends to argue with Eugene a lot. (But not as much as Anna and Kristoff) She has a racing bike named Angus.

**6) Eugene Fitzherbert**

He is a cell phone shop owner and is quite obsessed with his good looks. Sad as it is, he never had a girlfriend. He likes Rapunzel, Jacklyn's cousin. He also likes to

ride his dirt bike, 'The Incredible Flynn Rider'. He argues with Merida a lot because he never wear any helmets on during bike riding.

**Minor Casts:**

**7) Rapunzel Corona**

She is a happy-go-lucky girl who loves painting. She is Hans' younger sister, Toothiana and Jacklyn's cousin and also Eugene's love interest. She had another best friend named Pascal(Human! Pascal) who Eugene thought she was dating with.

**8) Elsa Arendelle**

The older sister of Anna, and also Han's love interest. She practically played hard to get and was not much aware of Han's crush on her since middle school. She is hard working, cool and cares for her sister.

**9) Hans Cororna *Nice! Hans* (Just pretend his last name is Corona)**

The older brother of Rapunzel, he has a crush on Elsa Arendelle since middle school. He is determined to win the Snow Queen's heart. But will he ever win Elsa's heart?

**10) George McGuffin**

He is more of the shy person whenever he sees Merida, he had a crush on her since childhood but does not have the courage to tell her. He is also the headmaster of their town's elementary school, Guardians Elementary School.

**11) Terrence 'Toothless' Haddock**

The adopted brother of Hiccup, he lives in Dragone City and is a care free person. He loves his brother very much.

**12) Astrid Hofferson**

She is a tough girl and used to like Hiccup but he was too clueless to notice anyway.

**13) Toothiana Guardian**

The older adopted sister of Jacklyn. She is a part-time dentist, and the town's matchmaker. She is on her honeymoon with her new wedded husband, E. Aster Bunnymund.

**14) Emerson Aster Bunnymund**

The brother-in law of Jacklyn who calls her 'Frostbite' all the time, and also husband of Toothiana.

**Minor Recruiting Casts**

**15) Hamish, Harry and Hubert-Merida's 5 year old brother who study at Guardian's Elementary School. They helped Hiccup the deliver his gifts to Jacklyn secretly.**

**16) Nicolas St. North****-The old matchmaker of The Order of Cupid who had moved away. Before retiring, he made Jacklyn, Toothiana, Merida, Eugene, Kristoff and Anna make a vow to be matchmakers in the future.**

**17) Gothel*Nice! Gothel*-The town's blabbermouth. She just can't keep her mouth shut and gossips all the time.**

**18) Jamie and Sophie Bennett-One of the few 10 students of Guardians Elementary School.**

**19) Ali bin Mohammad Rashid**

**-The Indonesian worker who hates Gothel's bladdering. He is an illegal wrker and always runs away from the police officer, Maximus.**

**20) Maximus (Human! Maximus from Tangled)**

**-An officer just doing his duty, a stern man.**

**21) Pascal (Human! Pascal)**

**-Rapunzel's BFF from college who Eugene thought she was dating with.**

* * *

**So, what do you think of the cast? Please review. 2 reviews per chapter! I'll upload the Prologue soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was another sunny day in Guardians Village.

A bus stopped by to drop off a passenger. The passenger got down as she let out a sigh.

"Still the same town as always." The girl, Jacklyn 'Jack' Overland-Frost said. She had mid-back length frost white hair and a pair of icy blue eyes. She grabbed her luggage and a tall wooden staff as she walked into town when she noticed a banner.

"What the? Since when did Tooth and Old Bunny were voted as 'Town's Cutest Couple'? They never told me anything!" Jack said pouting.

Jack grabbed her luggage and her staff as she walked him.

Halfway through she saw a shop selling freshly made barbequed fish.

"BBQ Fish! Yum, looks delicious!" Jack thought.

"Excuse me, sir, may I have 10 BBQ fish?" Jack said to the hawker.

The hawker had a pair of emerald green eyes, autumn brown hair and a freckled face.

The hawker stared at Jack as he blushed.

"O…okay miss." The man looked away.

At that moment, a lady grabbed Jack's arm and talked to her.

"You've got some nerve talking to him!" The lady said. She had black curly hair and looked like she's in her early 40s.

"Who?" Jack was confused.

"Hiccup of course, he's known as the lecher of our town! One night, I saw a girl named Astrid walk into his shop and came out crying!" The lady, Madam Gothel (Nice! Gothel in this story but she is quite a blabbermouth!)

"Friend! Hello, my name is Ali, come from Indonesia. But I tell you, Gothel no good! Always telling bad things! But I can tell you Hiccup's BBQ fish are tasty! No way he is a bad person lah!" Ali said a lot of things until the local officer Maximus came running the way.

"Hey! You! You're under arrested!" Officer Maximus said chasing after Ali.

"Gotta go! Bye!" Ali ran away.

"Okay…never mind then…" Jack turned around and walked back to the BBQ fish shop.

"Miss, that will be 5 dollars please." The hawker, Hiccup, blushed as he handed Jacklyn the BBQ fish.

"Thank you. I have to go now! Bye!" Jack thanked Hiccup as she went back home.

Hiccup couldn't help but glanced at Jack as she went away.

* * *

After a while, Jack arrived home.

"Jack! It's been so long since I saw you! Let me see your teeth!" Toothiana 'Tooth' hugged her sister spinning around as her husband, E. Aster Bunnymund came out.

"Good to see you too sis! But can you put me down first! I can't breathe…" Jack coughed for air.

"Hey Frostbite! Good to see you. Still so white I see!" Her brother-in law, Aster patted her head.

"Enough guys, don't forget it's our family reunion day. Our cousins, Rapunzel and Hans will be here soon!" Tooth informed Jack as she went to change her clothes.

* * *

After a while, Jack, Tooth and Aster went to the Town Hall for the Reunion Dinner.

"Hey cousin Toothiana and Jack!" Their cousin from Los Angeles, Rapunzel hugged them while her older brother Hans just waved politely.

"Hans long time no see, I can see you still have big sideburns!" Jack teased her cousin.

"Excuse me, I just saw my old classmate form middle school. Can I go talk to her?" Hans noticed another pale plantanium blonde hair girl behind who was carrying a supply of ice to the drink supply manager.

"Yeah sure." Tooth said as he walked away.

"Hey Elsa! Remember me? Hans Corona from middle school?" Hans asked the girl, Elsa.

"Yes, I remember you." Elsa nodded.

"It's so nice to see you! We should hang out sometime. I just graduated from Los Angeles, did you went to university?" Hans said.

"No, I have to go, the ice are melting." Elsa said as she went away.

Later, the whole family had their dinner.

"Jack, since you've been away for a while you might as well remember our Uncle Manny, the Town's Chief Advisor?" Tooth introduced Jack to her uncle Manny.

"Why did you not bring over your boyfriend?" Uncle Manny said as the scene went silent for 10 seconds.

"Um…Let's eat." Tooth said as everyone ate their food.

* * *

At night…

"Tooth, why do you want me to come out late at night?" Jack groaned as her sister dragged her out to the front porch at night.

"Come on sis, you know your 30th birthday will be coming in a month, and you have to break the curse." Tooth said as she took out 2 small pendants with some kind of symbol fragments on it.

"What curse?" Jack asked.

* * *

_Random flashback_

_About 25 years ago, 6 five-year-olds (Imagine Toothiana was born 10 months before Jack) came into a church on a sunny morning, following an old man._

"_Now kids, repeat everything I say." The man, Nicholas St. North said as the kids nodded._

"_We hereby swear to become matchmakers for the Order of Cupid in the future." North said._

"_We hereby swear to become matchmakers for the Order of Cupid in the future" the 5 year olds said loudly._

_North smiled and chuckled as he was glad to find someone to continue his job as matchmaker of The Order of Cupid after he retires. He gave each child a pendant with each a different fragment symbols on it._

_Flashback Ended_

* * *

"You mean that old man said was for real?" Jack raised her eyebrows.

"Yep! I'd love to help you but me and Aster have a honeymoon trip to Hawaii." Tooth sighed.

"But there's only one me!" Jack exclaimed.

"Don't worry Jack, don't forget there are 4 more people who are suffering the same curse as yours." Tooth said.

"You meant reunite the other 4? But I don't know where they live, it's been 10 years since I last saw them." Jack said.

"Here's their address." Tooth handed a piece of paper to Jack as Aster came out with a huge luggage.

"Where're you two going at this late hour?" Jack asked as Aster put the luggage in his car and Tooth went inside the car.

"We're off to the airport, see you in a month!" the couple said as they drove away.

"Have fun Tooth! Hey Bunny, you better not do anything bad to my sister!" Jack said as she waved them goodbye.

Jack looked over the piece of paper that wrote 4 names:

_1) Kristoff Bjorgman_

_Ice cream seller of 'Ice is my life' Ice Cream Shop_

_11, Reindeer Street, 3, Welker Road, Guardians Village_

_2) Anna Arendelle_

_Hair Stylist of 'Arendelle Hair Salon'_

_25, Olaf Street, 7, Snowman Road, Guardians Village_

_3)Merida Dunbrouch_

_Cake seller of 'Bravery Dessert Stall'_

_58, Fate Street, 8, Legend Road, Guardians Village_

_4) Eugene Filtzerbert_

_Cell phone shop owner of 'Eugene's House of Cell Phones'_

_87, Rider Street, 1, Davenport Road, Guardians Village_

Jack let out a sigh as she decided to search and reunite the 4 the next morning.

* * *

**So? What'cha think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review, 2 reviews means 1 chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. The more reviews I receive, the faster I'll try to update**. **(As long as it doesn't mess up my school schedule)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: And So The Search Begins!**

The next day, Jack woke up early and got dressed in her usual blue sweater shirt and her dark brown skirt. She looked at the address paper and started searching for her other 4 friends.

Since she was much closer to her friend, Anna when she was younger, she decided to find her first.

She walked halfway but was lost. Suddenly, she saw a little boy and his sister passing by.

"Hey kids, do you know where is 'Arendelle Hair Salon'?" Jack asked.

"Go that way, turn left, go straight until you see the shop with pink and white banners!" The little boy, James 'Jamie' Benette said. His little sister, Sophia 'Sophie' Benette just grinned at Jack.

"Thank you kids!" Jack patted their heads as she went off.

* * *

After 10 minutes of walk, Jack reached the hair salon.

Jack knocked the door as a young maiden answered the door. She had sky blue eyes, freckled cheeks and has light auburn brown hair which she wore as plaids.

"Hello, I'm Anna Arendelle. Are you here for a haircut?" The maiden, Anna asked.

"Ann! It's me, Jacklyn Frost from middle school! We used to shove snow into Kristoff's tricycle!" Jack said.

"Jack! It's so good to see you! What are you here for?" Anna asked.

"Remember this?" Jack took out her pendent as Anna took out hers from her pocket.

"The curse of eternal singleness…" Anna gasped lightly.

"Meet me at the church at 3p.m." Jack said as she left.

"I will! Bye Jack!" Anna waved.

* * *

"_Next stop! Kristoff!" _Jack thought as she ran to find the odd ice lover of their team, Kristoff.

Jack entered an ice-cream shop.

"You want vanilla flavor or mint flavor? Don't ask if I have any other flavors, I'm out of stock. If you wanna talk about a supply and demand problem, I sell ice-cream for a living." The shopkeeper said.

"No, I'm not here to buy ice cream." Jack said.

"Then what are you here for?" Kristoff asked.

"Remember this?" Jack took out her pendent.

Kristoff, who was much larger than he was when he was 5, reached for his neck but the pendent was not there.

"Your pendant's on your left arm." Jack said as she points at Kristoff's pendant, which he wears as a bracelet.

"Jack! Don't move!" Kristoff remembered as he grabbed a camera and snapped of photo of Jack. (Yeah, Kristoff's a part time photographer, deal with it!)

"Meet me at the church at 3p.m." Jack said as she left the shop.

* * *

Later, she went to find the feisty, courageous tomboy of their group, Merida.

Jack was walking down the road when she heard a honk behind her.

"Hello Snow White~Wanna go on a ride with this bad boy?" A young and handsome man said as he approached Jack giving her the 'smoulder'.

At that moment, a lady with reddish curly hair ran towards the man and smacked his head with his helmet.

"Eugene! Stop givin' Jacklyn ah hard time yer knot!" Merida yelled.

"How do you know it's me Mer?"Jack asked.

"I'll talk to you later!" Merida said as her helper Maudie told her to come over to help display the fresh bread and cookies.

"If only she wasn't Town Council Lady Eleanor's daughter, I would have smacked her off years ago!" Eugene said rubbing his head.

"So? You're Jacklyn Frost huh? I'm Eugene, I sell mobile phones by the end of the street!" Eugene said in a flirty tone.

"No interest in that!" Jack said calmly.

At that moment, a large bulky blonde man, George McGuffin, cycled by as Merida gestured a bag of cakes to him. Merida and George looked at each other as they blushed.

"Hey McGuffin! Why don't you just purpose to Mer'?" The romantic silence turned to awkwardness when Eugene snapped.

"Um…see you later Merida!" George blushed as he cycled away.

"Merida and Georgey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Eugene teased as Merida aimed her trusty bow and an arrow at him.

"Watch it Fitzerbert!" Merida said in a warning tone.

"Easy Red Hair! You two, meet me at the church at 3p.m. Okay?" Jack said as she went away for her interview to be the new teacher of the town's Guardians Elementary School.

* * *

Much later…

George, the current principal of Guardians Elementary School, is showing Jack around their old school.

"This old school hasn't changed a bit! It feels so good to be back here…" Jack smiled at George.

"Yes here we have fresh air, lots of friendly folks but most people consider sending their children to schools in the city." George said sadly.

"There's only one you and 10 kids here huh?" Jack asked looking at the 10 students.

"Yes, kids! Come and meet your new teacher, Miss Jacklyn Frost." George introduced Jack to the kids.

"Just call me Jack." Jack smiled

"Here we have Jamie and Sophie Benette, Hamish, Harry and Hubert Dunbronch, Sandy (Just imagine Sandy as a toddler) Dreams, Jackie (he is 4 years old) and Chloe Johnson(3 year old), Olaf Snow(human! Boy Olaf) and Jenny Yeoh." George introduced the children to them.

"Hello Miss Jack!" All the kids grinned cheekily at Jack.

"Jaja!" Jackie hugged Jack as the other kids started to tackled Jack with cuddles and hugs.

"Seems like the kids love you." George chuckled.

"A lil' help?" Jack said as George noticed Jack was covered with kids hugging her. George helped her out as she panted for air.

"Excuse me but what time is it?" Jack asked.

"2:30 p.m." Geroge answered.

"Oh no! I'm late. Sorry George, bye kids!" Jack said as she remembered to meet up with her friends in front of the church.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: End of Chapter 1, sorry it took so long! Please review, I love receiving reviews…2 reviews equal to one chapter!**

**Jack: Keep the reviews coming, if you want the next update.**

**Meride: Yeah what the Frost lass said!**

**Everyone: Bye! *waves***


End file.
